


Help Me

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Help with a period turns into a disaster of a situation.





	1. Part 1

You woke up feeling pain everywhere and you hated it. You wanted to get out of bed, but the migraine held you down. You groan and turn your head to see your best friend sitting on a chair next to your bed with a glass of water and Advil. He helps you sit up and hands it to you, “need anything darlin’?”

“Not really, how did you know that-”

“we’re best friends (Y/N), I see you every morning and I see your morning meds. I saw that your pill was ending.

“that makes sense… thanks Thomas”

“Don’t mention it”

You smiled and back down on the bed. Secretly, you had a crush on Thomas, but you didn’t want to say anything. Especially now that your hormones were raging.

This is gonna be difficult…

. . .

It was a late in the evening, and you were eating dinner with Thomas. Usually, during this time, you were… erotically charged so to speak. You can normally control yourself, but you were sitting next to your crush and you were getting ridiculously antsy.

Thomas didn’t know that was the problem, but he knew it was something. “What’s wrong darlin’?”

“Nothing it’s… I’m fine”

“You’re clearly not, come on. You know you can tell me”  
“I don’t want to…”

“(Y/N), it’s me. What could be so embarrassing that you can’t-”

Your mind stopped thinking and just went on autopilot as you lunged forward and kissed him. But when you realized what you were doing, you pulled back. He looks at you in pure shock. “(Y/N)…” he hesitates, “you’re hormonal right now. I can’t do this. I’ll see you in a couple days when you’re off your period, okay?” and with that he left.


	2. Part 2

You were sitting on your bed wallowing in misery. Normally, you would talk to Thomas about this sort of thing, but he was the one who you were having issues with and therefore couldn’t talk to him. You loved him, really you did. And he seemed to like you too, but he turned away. You just don’t understand what happened then. You know that your emotions got the best of you, but he didn’t need to act the way he did. What the hell were you gonna do?

. . .

A few days later, you texted him, saying you wanted to meet him at the café you two often go to. You sat there, holding the cup up to your lips and drinking the warm, bitter liquid. You hear the bell, signaling someone entering, and see the fro before you even see him. He orders his coffee and gives you a soft smile. He goes over and sits across from you and an awkward silence falls over you two. You had no idea what to say.

Finally, when the words seem to come to you. you open your mouth, but Thomas beats you to it.

“(Y/N) I love you.”

“-what?”

“I said that I love you.” he takes your hands, “I’m sorry I did that the other day. God knows I wanted to, but I didn’t want it to be just because you were hormonal. I wanted to make sure it was because you liked me. Because if we did that, then you told me you didn’t love me like I love you… I think I would just die right there.”

“Thomas…” you lift one of your hands to stroke his cheek, “I love you too. I have for a while. That wasn’t just because I was hormonal. They only caused me to act upon my emotions. It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, and I sure as hell won’t be telling you that I don’t love you because I absolutely do.”

You could see his face light up as he leans into your hand. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

And so he did.


End file.
